Stuck in the middle
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: rateing might go up. Kish loves Ichigo, a new person also loves Ichigo. Ichigo has a broken heart. slight RyouXLettuce and MasayaXZakuro andor Mint. I don't know who Ichigo to be end up with. CH.3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

PIA: I hate my life.  
Kish: Why?  
PIA: 'Cause I have to write a fic for a friend that I promise I would. And I found out it a triangle that's why.  
Kish: And that is.  
PIA: you, Ichigo, and you don't want to know.  
Kish: Well tell me  
PIA: I don't know if you call it a triangle, But hey I don't know crap.  
Kish: **HUH  
**PIA: you, Ichigo, and someone elseare in a love triangle. More info next time so here is a short chippy or chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Cahpter 1

One year after the fight of Deep Blue and the alien were gone. On a cold fall day a lone red head was crying on a bench in a park. Ichigo found out Masaya was cheating on her with Zakuro (I couldn't think of anyone). Unnoticed she was being watch. Up in the tree there was pair of gold color eyes staring longing toward the young Ichigo. It was Kish up in the tree looking like he did a year ago. " So that kid hurt you. So that means I will heal that broken heart of yours don't I my little kitten." Kish whispered in the icy winds. Unnoticed to him there was another person who had fallen in love with our female superhero. He stood in the shadows of the trees. His clam grayish blue (?) stared longing and sad. " How am I going to have you love me?" he ask as the wind pick up. Ichigo got off the bench and started to walk home with a broken heart. Once out she bolted home with tears runing down her face. Kish followed her home while the shadow when by which he came.

---------------------------TBC---------------------------------------------------  
PIA: Told ya it was short.  
Kish: what are the parings?  
PIA: Ryou and Lettuce, Ichigo and, Masaya and Zakuro or Mint. I haven't thought up a pairing for him just yet. I continue _ASAP_! I will make it longer too!


	2. Chapter 2

PIA: Hello  
Kish: Kish is not here right now please leave a message after the beep. BEEP  
PIA: KISH CUT IT OUT ALREADY!  
Kish: sorry  
PIA: here is summary. for this fic. 

Ichigo is heart is broken and Kish want to help, but there is another person, who loves Ichigo too. How did Ichigo got a broken heart? She found out Masaya cheated on her with Zakuro. So now she needs some one to love her but who?

PIA: Yay and now here is the chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2

Ichigo walk up stairs to her room and flop on her bed crying as the memery of what happen peekin' in her mind.

flashback---  
Ichigo was walking to the park. she was an hour early for her date with Masaya at the park. Half way there Ichigo caught sight of Masaya walking into a cafe. So she walk or ran across the not-so-busy road towards a window of the cafe. When she did she saw him with her friend Zakuro.' OMG is he... No no noway it must be those Friends date I heard so much of.' she thought, but she was so wrong. After a half an hour Masaya got up and kiss Zakuro on the lips and said ' I love you'. Even though Ichigo couldn't hear, but she could read lips and she was shock, upset, aand angry and then bolted to the park and waited for the cheater

20 minutes later Masaya showed up with his usual smile. Ichigo got off the bench she was sitting on to cry her poor eyes out. " HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled. " How could I what?" Heask in an innocent(?) tone of voice. " Youcheated on me with-with Zakuro withouttelling me or at leastdumping me first." she said as tears started to come down her already tear stain face. " I don't know what you are talking about Ichigo." He told her as he gave her a hug. " Don't you lieto me. I saw you with her." And with that she kick him where sun don't shine and ran towards the park's gate.  
End---

Ichigo got off the bed and went near her window. She jump when she saw gold color eyes staring at her. " Hello Kitty-cat How are you?" Kish ask her his (usual) teasing voice. " Kish go away I have now time to fight you." she said as she walk back to her bed, but can't 'cause Kish held her in a hug. " I know what happen and I came to you to help you to get over him." Kish told her in a what it seems to be a concern tone. " Kish... just leave me alone." That was all Ichigo said as she tried to get out of Kish's graps, but Kish tighten his graps on her. " Ichigo I know you are hurt And I want to help." Kish told her in a loving and concern tone. Ichigo was shock when Kish called her by her name. She turn around to face him and she cried on his shoulder. Kish look at her with happy and concern and sat down on the floor with her in his lap and kiss her on top of her head.

-meanwhile-  
On the ship the shadow went to his room and looking in a crystal that show Kish with Ichigo. The shadow's purplish gray hair standfrom anger. " Kish why must you alway get in my way." He said to him self. Then his eyes soften when he saw Ichigo cring. He wish he can go down and kiss her tears away, but can't. He saw everything that happen to her and was mad atMasaya.He walk to his bed and fell asleep with dreams with Ichigo.

----------------------TBC-----------------------------------------  
PIA: SORRY FOR IT LATE. school, anime club, baton...I'm so busy  
KISH: YAY I GOT TO BE WITH ICHIGO!  
PIA: I gave you a hint who is the shadow and the people who guess right gets to be in my next chapter.  
Kish: Am I in it  
PIA: yeah you are and you know it. next chapter _ASAP _c-c


	3. Chapter 3

PIA: Hello. Kish is out of here so he won't pester me today.  
Ichigo: So I suppose you will put me up with Kish again won't you. /steamed/  
PIA: Maybe or the shadow.  
Ichigo: you better not have.  
Kish: KONEKO-CHAN  
Ichigo: Kish leave me alone  
PIA: You liing little.../sighing/ Maybe I should pair her up with the shadow. Note people who guess Pai. You were right...Or notI DON'T KNOW/ grab an iron plate/  
Kish-Ichigo: What /Smack PIA But got their hands busted/  
PIA: I didn't pick the triangle I just write it. It was a requset.  
Ichigo: You take request?  
PIA: YEAP now on the chapter.

Disclaimer: Me don't own  
**Name of the peoples from first to last**(Don't laugh)

The Phantom Thief Dark-Kat Michle  
Mew Fire- Sakura Inu  
Jewel- Jewel McCarry  
babygirl93277- Dakuse (Bailly) Karder  
Mew Lizzy- Lizzy Dolittle  
Ichigo Peters- Kris Right  
Panthergirl-Sam (Pear)Hoston

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3

After a few minutes Ichigo fell asleep in Kish's arms. "Poor Kitty-cat" He said to her sleeping form. Kish left her up and sat her down nice and easy on her bed. " Sleep tight My little Kitty-cat" And with that he left.

It was morning. Today is Sunday and Ichigo have to work. Unotice she was being follow by the shadow. When she got there Ryou looked very annoyed at her. " WHAT! I was late and I'm still upset so shut up?" Ichigo yelled. "Okay okay don't take your anger out on me." He told her. " We got a some new girls to be working here." Ryou told them. "And are they new Mews?" Askd his girlfriend. "No they're not mews Lettuce-koi(?1). They're...mycousins." He said. " WAIT YOU HAVE COUSINS?" Ichigo ask him. " Yes, and I din't know I did." Ryou told Ichigo. And like it was on cue there were seven young girls enter the room. "Hello, my name is Kat Michle" said the frist girl on the right. She has blond hair that went to her chest and had grey color eyes." Hi, my name is Sakura Inu." said the girl next to Kat. She has red hair went to her mid-back with blue eyes. " Hiya, my name is Jewel McCarry" said the girl next to Sakura. She has black hair went to her mid-back and brown eyes. " Hey, my name is Dakuse Karder. Please call me Bailly." said the girl next to Jewel. She has short brown hair and eyes. "Hello there, my name is Lizzy Dolittle."said the girl next to Bailly. She has blueish green hair that went to her ankleswith green eyes." HI, MY NAME IS KRIS RIGHT!" Said a hyper girl next to Lizzy. She has strawberry blone hair that went to her mid-back and greyish green eyes. " Bonjour, my name is Sam Hoston, But you can call me Pear if you want." said the last girl in the group. she has crurly, short, purple hair with sky blue highlights and has black color eyes. They all bow thier heads and walk out like little china girls(2). "Why are they?" Ichigo asked. " Well I thought You guys needed help and I didn't know what to do with them." The blond said. " Well that's sweet of you Ryou." Lettuce told him as she, Ichigo, and the seven young girls went down stairs to change in to work. Now with Ryou he sighed and went up stairs when he felt someone's eyes on him. He turn around and saw nothing. When he turn back around the shadow appeared with anger in his eyes. He disappeared when Ichigo came out, and notice that Kish was there as well in the tree watching Ichigo.

--------------------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------

PIA: SORRY SORRY I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UP-DATEING FOR SO LONG!  
Kish: Did you need to shout.  
PIA: Yes I do and You guys were it was Pai I got a call for my friend and you gays want to know her name is Jannet and that you spell her name told me that she forgot to tell me the name of the 'shadow'  
Kish: So it is.  
PIA: Yeah Jannet is a nut case. any way I'm sure is Koi means Lover or not okay some one tell me is it turn or not. and China Girl if you see Mulan and I think you know what I mean. so PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

PIA: Sorry for not updating this for awhile.  
Kish: Why is that?  
PIA: Writer's Block.

disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small, cold, dark room, there is a crystal ball. Glowing a soft blue light, with an image of Ichigo along with Lizzy, Kat, Lettuce, and Dakuse ,aka Bailly, working to make the cafe look pretty for opening. There was a person with dark shade of purple that go to his shoulder, eyes like a deep purple pools. (I'm a poet and I didn't know it) Yes, was none other then Pai. (By the way if any one seen Godchild Pai look almost like Cain) He sits on the cold stone floor on thier ship and watch Ichigo's image in the clear blue orb. He wave a hand and change to his dreams. Where Ichigo is his bride. "Only that was true." He mutter.

Back with Kish, he is sitting in the tree in back of the cafe. He was watching Ichigo and the new girls working hard. His forest green hair flow freely in the breeze. Kish sigh and put up his hair and glaze longly at Ichigo and dissappered out sight and went on the ship. Where he walk past the door which Pai was behind. Kish mutter something that Pai over heard. "Ichigo" And Pai's blood statred to boil. Well Pai went down to earth and watch Ichigo while she work.

About three Ichigo stop and look out the window. "What's worng?" Asks a very worried Pudding. "It's nothing. I guess I don't fell to well." She told her. "Well I cut you deal. Work late for a week and I'll give you tonight and the next two days off." Said a blonde behind her with a hit of pink on his face. Ichigo turn around and happily said "Thank you." And she ran down stairs to change and ran out the door. With out knowing A shadow followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PIA: Short chapter but hey I updated.  
Kish: I hate...  
PIA: Kish if you want me make that wedding story I'm making have a happy ending then zip it. Yes, I have a new story called "I'm his Bride?" which is where Ichigo is marring Kish after saying something she shouldn't. That won't be up for about three months.


End file.
